


Tutor

by bottomoftheheap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, soft sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheheap/pseuds/bottomoftheheap
Summary: in which the reader has to tutor sweet pea and learns that maybe he’s not as scary as everyone thinks





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !! this is my first riverdale fic, and i am really rusty but i hope you guys enjoy !!
> 
> i haven’t really planned to continue this but if u want more soft!sweet pea then i woudn’t be opposed to continuing this !!
> 
> follow my riverdale tumblr: @sweetpeas-sweetpea

When Principal Weatherbee called you into his office, you couldn’t help but get nervous. You’d never been in trouble before, so you weren’t really sure what to expect. You couldn’t remember doing anything wrong and you had definitely kept your head down when the Serpents arrived, going out of your way to stay out of trouble.

“You wanted to see me, Principal Weatherbee?” You said timidly, as you stood in the doorway of his office.

“Ah, Ms. (Y/L/N), do come in.” Weatherbee stood from his desk to gesture to one of the chairs in front of him. “Please, have a seat.”

“Sir, am I in trouble?” You cringed as the words left your mouth. You removed your backpack from your shoulders and you set it in the chair beside you, before taking a seat yourself.

“Goodness, no!” You could have sworn Weatherbee almost laughed at you. “I just have a proposition for you.”

 _Yikes_ , you thought. _That can’t be good._

“Go on,” You pushed, nervously twiddling your thumbs in your lap.

Weatherbee didn’t speak just yet, but instead reached for the phone in front of him, making a call to the front desk.

“Yes, Mrs. Clark, could you please call,” he furrowed his brow, looking over a file, “ _Sweet Pea_ to my office please?”

Now you were really nervous. You had heard that name before, and you knew the face it belonged to. Sweet Pea was a Serpent, and an intimidating one at that. He stood about a whole foot taller than you, with dark eyes that you could just tell had seen things you could never imagine. You had never really spoken to him, just exchanged short glances with each other in class, or in the hallway, or even in the student lounge.

“Anyway,” Weatherbee interrupted your thoughts, “I’ve noticed there are a few students who haven’t quite caught up to our curriculum yet. Now, as one of Riverdale’s best and brightest, I was hoping you could help us fix that.”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek just as you heard a knock on the door. You turned your head slowly to see Sweet Pea now standing in the doorway, just barely fitting. He didn’t say a word, just looked at Principal Weatherbee expectantly.

“Ah, Mr. _Pea_ ,” he said, in the same style he had said your name, “Please join us.”

As if he could sense the nervousness you were radiating, Sweet Pea turned his head to lock eyes with you. He gave you a small smirk and then looked down at your backpack in the seat beside you. He glanced back up at you and back down at the backpack as if to say, _“Well? Are you gonna move that?”_

You instantly scrambled to grab your bag and dropped it on the floor.

Sweet Pea took a seat, trying not to let out a chuckle. “Calm down, Sunshine. I don’t bite.” He joked, giving you a wink before turning his attention to Weatherbee.

“So, what did I do now?” Sweet Pea asked, his demeanor suddenly changing from playful to annoyed.

“You’re not in trouble. Ms. (Y/L/N) here has offered to tutor you in English.” Weatherbee told him, which in turn made your eyes widen. You hadn’t offered to do anything at all, and now you weren’t sure you even wanted to do it at all.

“I don’t need tutoring.” Sweet Pea responded calmly.

“Well, there you have it, Principal Weatherbee. He doesn’t need it so I’m just going to-“ Weatherbee cut you off as you had begun to stand up hastily.

“This is final, for both of you. Ms. (Y/L/N), you will tutor Sweet Pea and help him get his grade up. If you refuse, I will have to remove you from the River Vixens.” Your jaw dropped as you looked between him and Sweet Pea.

“Principal Weatherbee, I think that’s a little irrational, don’t you?” You looked to Sweet Pea for support, but you had forgotten who you were talking to.

“Oh yeah, totally.” Sweet Pea scoffed, rolling his eyes. He sat up straighter and place his elbows on his knees. “And what’s my punishment?” He questioned impatiently.

“Actually, if you end up getting your grade up, I’ll write a letter of recommendation for any scholarship and or college you may apply to.”

That seemed to peek his interest, which had honestly shocked you.

“You excel in all your classes except for English. If you can get that grade up, you’re guaranteed to get into any good college in the state, or even out of state, if you’re planning on it.”

Sweet Pea leaned back in the chair, looking contemplative. After a few minutes, he decided to respond. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

You still couldn’t believe that you were being threatened while he was being rewarded. You bit your tongue and sighed, “Fine. I’ll do it too.”

Sweet Pea quickly tore a page out of the binder he was holding and pulled his only pen out from behind his ear. He scribbled something quickly and handed the paper to you, giving you another wink before standing up and bolting out of the room.

You looked at the slip of paper in your hands as you began to excuse yourself.

“Thank you, Ms. (Y/L/N).” Weatherbee called out as you left his office.

You ignored him and kept walking, staring at the messily written phone number in your hand.

He had signed it, “Sweets” with a winky face.

———————*

Weatherbee had called you out of class right before last period, which for you happened to be practice with the River Vixens.

You tried your best to focus, but you kept missing the simplest moves due to your thoughts about Sweet Pea. It was amazing how you had never even really noticed the tall boy before, but now he occupied your thoughts more than anything had in a long time. And it had only been half an hour.

“(Y/N)! Focus!” You heard Cheryl yell, pulling you out of your thoughts. “Jesus, is your ponytail too tight for you or something?”

You turned your head to give her an apologetic look. “Sorry, Cheryl, just distracted.”

Cheryl took in the look on your face and clapped her hands together, “Alright, Vixens, take 5.”

She then turned to look at you and a couple of your other friends. “Okay, inner circle, please gather in front of me.”

You sighed and put your hands on your hips, slowly walking over to Cheryl. Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl’s new girlfriend, Toni, joined you in a semi circle.

“Okay, (Y/N), talk. What’s up with you? You never screw up.” Cheryl demanded, crossing her arms.

You shake your head, feigning ignorance, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just having an off day.”

“Oh, please,” Veronica chimed in, “We know Principal Weatherbee called you into his office. What happened? Are you in trouble?”

“No, guys. I’m not in trouble,” You put your head in yours hands and dragged them down your face before continuing your sentence, “Weatherbee called me out because he needs me to tutor a boy from the Southside.” You look over at Toni and begin to stutter. “Not that there’s anything wrong with the Southside, I’m not one of those people that judge people based on where they come from, I just- he’s just-“

Toni lets out a giggle, “Girl, chill. It’s okay. I understand what you’re saying.”

You let out a sigh of relief, “He’s just intimidating. And like.. _so_ attractive.”

Veronica made a motion like she was puking, and you slapped her on the arm with a laugh, “Stop it, Vee. Just because he isn’t ‘Mr. All American’ doesn’t mean he isn’t cute!”

“So who is it?” Betty piped up, eyebrows raised.

“What?” You asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

“Who. Is. It?” Cheryl put a significant amount of space between each word.

“Uh, his name is.. Sweet Pea, I think?” You tried to act like you didn’t know as much as you did, but all of your friends could see right through you.

Toni snorted, “You think Sweet Pea is cute?” That made the rest of the group dissolve into giggles.

“You guys suck.” You groaned, leaning down to do some stretches to distract yourself from the conversation.

“In all honesty though, Sweet Pea’s a nice enough guy. You really have nothing to worry about, (Y/N).” Toni told you, patting you on the back before Cheryl called the team back to keep rehearsing the dance routine for the next basketball game.

“Yeah, sure, totally.” You were still unsure.

———————*

In the middle of River Vixens practice, which had run late that day, you found the courage within yourself to text Sweet Pea, during a break to see if he wanted to meet up that night.

 **_[To: Sweet Pea]_ **  
_Hey. This is (Y/N), uh, do you wanna meet up tonight to study?_

 **_[From: Sweet Pea]_ **  
_let me check my schedule_

His reply came seconds later.

 _**[From: Sweet Pea]** _  
_looks like i’m free, sunshine_  
_can i call you sunshine?_

Your heart fluttered and you almost blushed, but then rolled your eyes to yourself.

 **_[To: Sweet Pea]_ **  
_No._

 **_[From: Sweet Pea]_ **  
_sunshine it is ;)_

Sweet Pea decided to meet with you at his trailer, something he made clear that he didn’t do often. He had some business to tend to and didn’t want to “waste his gas” getting back to the Northside. So why not just “waste” your own, right?

At least, that’s what you thought, before a ratty old blue pick up truck pulled up in front of you as soon as you exited the school building.

“Can I help you?” You asked the driver, another cute Serpent boy. You knew him a little better, having spoken to him a few times. His name was Fangs Fogarty, one of the friendlier Serpents.

“Actually, I’m here to help you.” He smiled kindly in your direction, “Sweet Pea asked me to give you a lift to his house. He didn’t wanna be _too_ much of an asshole and risk your life.”

“Oh, well, how thoughtful of him.” You returned Fangs smile as you opened the door, struggling a little, before getting into his truck.

He gave you one more comforting smile before taking off out of the parking lot. You held your backpack close to your body, crossing your legs in the seat, trying to get more comfortable.

“Stop fidgeting, (Y/N), I’m the most harmless of them all.” Fangs laughed in your direction, and you couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Sorry, Fangs. I’m just nervous, I guess. I don’t know Sweet Pea at all, and, embarrassing as it is, he intimidates the hell out of me.” You confided in him. It was easy to do. Fangs just had an air about him that could put anyone at ease.

“He’s not that bad,” Fangs told you, reaching over to pat your shoulder, “He’s a softie deep down. But don’t tell him I said that.” He gives you a pointed look before reaching forward to turn up the radio.

A song from one of your favorite musicals began to play from the radio, and you hesitated to sing along, until Fangs began to sing along as well.

“You know this song?” You asked Fangs incredulously, before mentally face palming. That was rude.

Fangs just laughed again at the look on your face, “Fuck yeah, I know this song. I love this song.”

Damn. Wrong again about another Serpent. Interesting.

 

It wasn’t long before Fangs pulled up to Sweet Pea’s trailer. You guys had chatted about all kinds of things and you felt like you had made a new friend. He gave you his phone number and told you to call him if you ever needed anything.

“Alright, bye Fangs.” You were leaning on the door, speaking to him through the passenger window. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime, (Y/N)!” He grinned, before speeding off down the street.

You turned to stare at the front door of the trailer, talking yourself up in your head.

_Alright, (Y/N), you’ve got this. All you have to do is knock._

So you took a deep breath, walked up the steps, and knocked politely on the door.

“Coming!” You heard a gentle female voice trill from behind the door. When it opened, it revealed a woman with dark eyes and equally dark hair, which must have been where Sweet Pea had gotten his traits.

“Oh! You must be (Y/N), Sweet Pea was telling me to expect you!” She was in the middle of putting on a pair of earrings, dressed in a beautiful red blouse and skin tight black jeans. “I’m Ruby, Sweet Pea’s mom.” She finished putting her earrings on and extended her hand. You took it in yours and shook her hand.

“Sweet Pea’s in the back with Honey, I’d interrupt them but they’re just so cute and I’m running late, just make yourself at home!”

And with that, she walked past you and was gone.

 _She was nice_ , you thought to yourself as you closed the door behind you.

As you stepped into the trailer, you took a minute to take it all in. Multiple family pictures adorned the shelves in the living room, some of who you assumed was a baby Sweet Pea, then others of him ranging in different ages. You saw a couple pictures of who must have been Honey, the most recent making it look like she was around six years old. There were a couple group pictures, Sweet Pea with his mom and Honey, and a couple of just Sweet Pea and Honey, looking blissfully happy together. The photos made you smile to yourself.

The couch was covered in blankets and pillows, messily thrown around like someone had been sleeping there. There were a couple chairs, both a dingy floral print and then a tiny plastic table with tiny plastic chairs.

The dining table was littered with papers, magazines, and candy wrappers. With names like Honey and Sweet Pea, you could tell this family had a sweet tooth.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you hadn’t heard the music that was blaring from one of the back rooms. Was that...? No. _No way._

As you walked toward the back of the trailer, you noticed there were only two rooms. The very back room must have been Ruby’s, the other one Honey’s, as indicated by the sign that said her name on the outside of the door. Which means Sweet Pea must have been sleeping on the couch.

You felt a twinge of sadness for him, but then your heart warmed. How sweet of him to put himself out like that for his two favorite girls.

Your ears perked up at the music again and you stifled a laugh. You could hear Sweet Pea’s deep voice bellowing to the melody as you stepped closer, sneaking your way to the room.

_“Let it go, let it gooo! Can’t hold it back anymooore!”_

After his verse, you heard Honey with her own solo, letting out the cutest voice you had ever heard.

_“Wet it go, wet it gooo, tuwn away and swam the daaaaw!”_

You couldn’t help but peek through the doorway, and what you saw was maybe the most precious thing you had ever seen.

There was Sweet Pea, arms wide open, dancing around Honey in circles, singing at the top of his lungs. Honey twirled around in her Elsa style dress.

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips, and you quickly covered your mouth but it was too late.

Sweet Pea turned in your direction, wide eyed and open mouthed.

“So, _this_ is the business you needed to tend to?”

“(Y/N).. what..” His face was bright red and he started to say something else, but Honey interrupted him.

Her eyes were wide and twinkly, “Oh my gosh!” She ran over to you and timidly touched your River Vixen skirt. “Are you a pwincess?”

It was your turn to blush. “Oh, gosh, no.”

Honey just giggled and grabbed your hand, “Do a twirl! Twirl with me!”

You looked up at Sweet Pea and he had finally found his voice, “Well, Sunshine, you heard Queen Elsa, twirl with her!”

You gave Sweet Pea a small smile and let go of Honey’s hand, twirling to the music. It seemed like they had Let It Go on repeat.

Sweet Pea watched you with a look of adoration, a look you had never seen on anyone’s face in regards to you, or on Sweet Pea’s, ever.

“Pea! Twirl with us!” Honey cried out, mid twirl. “And sing!”

“Honey, that’s okay, I’m tired and (Y/N) and I need to-“ Sweet Pea started, but Honey stopped twirling and crossed her arms.

“I am Queen Elsa!” was all she said, giving Sweet Pea a look and tapping her foot, impatiently.

Sweet Pea looked between you and Honey, rolling his eyes at the look on your face. You probably looked real smug to him.

He jabbed his finger in your direction, “If you tell anyone about this, I swear to-“

“PEA! SING! TWIRL!” Honey commanded, taking your hand again.

Sweet Pea sighed and dramatically whipped his arms out, twirling around gracefully, Honey cheering while he did so.

_“Let it go! Let it goooo!”_

You couldn’t help but join in, singing as loud as he was, twirling Honey around and then, in a moment of confidence, taking Pea’s hand, trying to twirl him around as well. It was a little awkward, you had to stand up on your tip toes to lift his arm over his head, spinning him around.

He laughed and took your hand in return, spinning you around and then spinning Honey around at the same time.

“You’re not so scary after all, huh, _Pea_?”

“Tell _no one_.”


End file.
